


To Bet, or Not To Bet

by JaseyRae



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betting, Courf gets punk'd, Gen, I'm not sorry, Implied Sexual Content, It's bad, M/M, but really light, don't bet on people kids, just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseyRae/pseuds/JaseyRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac has a bet on Enjolras and Grantaire; they come to know it and decided to fuck a little with their friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bet, or Not To Bet

“So... Did you know that Courfeyrac has put up a bet on us?”

“Mmm? And why is that?”

“Apparently, and here I'm quoting, they're betting on 'who will snap first and pin the other to the fucking table'”

A moment of silence passed.

“Let's fuck with him.”

“I knew I could count on you.”

 

* * *

It was a normal night at the Musain. Joly was fussing over Bossuet who just happened to hit his head with his boyfriend's walking stick, Grantaire was drinking, and everything seems to be absolutely, irrevocably normal.

Courfeyrac was sitting on Combeferre's lap, while the latter was trying to correct Enjolras' speech on his tablet. The leader himself was talking to Feuilly about work laws.

Courfeyrac wrinkled his nose at the distance between his best friend and Grantaire. He should've known that they would have not been an easy couple, but–– this was getting utterly ridiculous! The man huffed, making Combeferre raise an eyebrow.

“What it is, Courf?” asked the darker man.

“I am indeed friends with clueless prats.” concluded the other, pouting.

Combeferre sighed and locked his tablet.

“You remember what you promised?”

“That I wouldn't meddle? But––”

“No.”

Courfeyrac pouted a great deal after that.

However, something strange (like, really, fucking weird) happened the moment later.

Enjolras dropped his papers on the floor, and Grantaire took them up; nothing strange here until...

“Thanks, dear.”

“Don't mention it, love.”

They had completely blank faces, and Courfeyrac was completely lost. So he did what he usually did in hard times. He called Combeferre.

“Ferre?”

“Mmm?”

“Did you hear that?”

“What, Courf?”

“They just said–––” Courfeyrac couldn't even repeat the words for he was completely at lost. His boyfriend sighed and tilts his head to the side.

“Courfeyrac, why don't you go home and take a nap? You seem really tired.”

“I'm not tired, Ferre, I know what I heard–”

“Don't make me call Joly.”

Courfeyrac let an outraged noise. “You wouldn't dare.”

“Oh, yes, I would.”

He was about to retort when he heard another weird thing.

“I love you so much.” said Enjolras toneless, not even lifting his eyes from the papers.

“Yeah, me too.” answered Grantaire, without stopping his doodling.

Courfeyrac was so surprised that he jabbed his boyfriend in the stomach.

“Jesus Christ, Courf––”

“Don't fucking lie, you heard that!” the curly haired man cried.

Combeferre looked at him like he had grown another head.

“Courfeyrac, sit down, I think you might be having auditory hallucinations.”

“Ferre, please, tell them to stop, they're killing me, I. Will. Die.”

“Now you're just being dramatic.”

To that Courfeyrac didn't answer. He just kept staring at Enjolras and Grantaire like they would explode in tiny cynic\revolutionary pieces.

And then, the bomb went off.

“Let's have kinky sex at yours tonight.” said the traitorous bastard called Enjolras.

“Sure.” replied the other bastard called Grantaire.

Courfeyrac went off.

“What, the, actual, fuck”, he yelled, “why are you doing this? What the fuck is actually happening around here? I thought we were friends, and now you're telling each other kinky shit, and oh my god, what is life”

Bahorel literally fell from the chair, laughing. Jehan was trying to be polite, but ended up laughing nonetheless. Everyone in the room was having the time of their lives. Except that poor soul whose name was Courfeyrac.

He couldn't even speak, he just let incoherent high noises.

“E, I think we broke him.” said Grantaire, grinning.

“Good.” replied Enjolras, smiling menacingly. “Courfeyrac, I hope your want to bet will be discouraged after this little stunt.”

After that, the heart of the group ended up whining to his boyfriend about how their friends are all bastards, _and why the fuck are you laughing, ferre, i thought you loved me._

In the back of the room, though, another conversation had been shared.

“So, what do you think about going out for real?” said the leader.

“....what” replied the cynic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I never laughed this much writing.  
> Poor courf.  
> Poor baby.


End file.
